The invention relates to a method for controlling an electrical drive, in particular a linear or slewing drive, comprising an actuator which can be moved in a forward movement between a starting point and an end point and in a return movement between the end point and the starting point. The invention also relates to such an electrical drive.
In electrical drives that are in the form of a linear drive, the actuator can be in the form of actuating jaws or a sliding rail, for example, that are/is moved in a straight line between a starting point and an end point. If the electrical drive is in the form of a slewing drive, the actuator may be provided as a slewing plate. Here, the actuator moves about a rotational axis from starting point to end point.
Electrical drives and methods for controlling them are known in various forms from the prior art. For example, DE 103 33 067 B4 discloses an electrical drive that comprises a learning device for teaching a linear path, the learning device being activated by actuating a learning operating element.
DE 10 2005 010 089 A1 discloses a method in which a speed is dynamically adapted in order to bring an actuator into an end position.